This invention relates to the use of a compressive band for the relief of either medial or lateral epicondylitis (“golfer's elbow” or “tennis elbow,” respectively), but may be extrapolated to other forms of tendonitis. Specifically, this invention optimizes the application pressure of the compressive band through direct measurement of said pressure, allowing the user to apply the band to the most effective pressure and avoid ineffective (low) pressure or excessive (high) pressure.
The forearm support band (also known as the tennis elbow brace, forearm counterforce brace, or tennis elbow band) is currently produced in a variety of designs. At its basis, the forearm support band (hereafter FSB) is designed to apply compression to the forearm to alleviate symptoms associated with lateral epicondylitis or tennis elbow. As well, the FSB may be utilized for symptoms associated with medial epicondylitis or golfer's elbow. This goal of compression is achieved through application of a band designed of varying materials, often fastened with hook and loop material, about the proximal forearm. This creates compression of the forearm during activities that aggravate the symptoms associated with tennis or golfer's elbow. While the mechanism of action of the FSB is not completely known, nor has its efficacy been proven, anecdotal evidence exists as to the clinical effectiveness of the FSB in the treatment of tennis and golfer's elbow.
Two general designs exist for the FSB. One involves a simple circumferential band that applies equal pressure circumferentially around the forearm; the other applies eccentric pressure over the area of pathology (if applied correctly) through an air pillow or bladder.
One current design incorporates an air bladder contained in a pocket of inelastic material on its outer surface (away from the skin) and a semi-pliable material against the skin. By applying the air bladder over the muscle bellies of interest (the wrist extensors for tennis elbow and the wrist flexors for golfer's elbow), this allows increased compression localized to the area of pathology.
Regardless of the type or design of the FSB used, no band currently in production allows for the careful regulation or monitoring of pressure either during application or activity. The band is applied to a firm but comfortable pressure determined by the user. No defined or objective goal pressure is sought. In fact, the scientific literature is littered with references regarding the application of the forearm support band, none of which define a goal pressure. For example, to describe the tension at which the forearm band has been applied, authors in varying reports describe “adjusted to a comfortable degree with the muscles relaxed so that maximum contraction of the wrist and finger flexors and extensors is inhibited by the band,” (Froimson, A. I.: Treatment of tennis elbow with forearm support band. The Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery, 53(A): 183-184, 1971) “secure . . . so that a subject felt comfortable when relaxed but noticed tension when contracting his/her forearm muscles,” (Wadsworth, C. T.; Nielsen, D. H.; Burns, L. T.; Krull, J. D.; and Thompson, C. G.: Effect of the counterforce armband on wrist extension and grip strength and pain in subjects with tennis elbow. The Journal of Orthopaedic and Sports Physical Therapy, 11: 192-197, 1989) “wrapped snugly about the bulkiest portion of the upper forearm,” (Priest, J. D.: Tennis elbow: the syndrome and a study of average players. Minnesota Medicine, 59: 367-371, 1976) and “snugly without pinching the skin.” (Snyder-Mackler, L., and Epler, M.: Effect of standard and Aircast tennis elbow bands on integrated electromyography of forearm extensor musculature proximal to the bands. The American Journal of Sports Medicine, 17: 278-281, 1989) Obviously, much discrepancy and little objective data exist regarding the optimal pressure of application. However, a recent cadaveric and clinical study performed by the author of this patent (NJM) confirmed that a pressure-dependent effect exists which relies on the pressure of the FSB (higher band pressures decrease overload at the area of pathology). As well, the pressure increases significantly from a low pressure at rest to a relatively high pressure during activity and muscle contraction, which was dependent on the pressure of application. These data suggest that a minimum application pressure of 30-50 mmHg may optimize the principle effect described below. If the support band is to work with a compressive mechanism, its effect will be dependent on the pressure of application and pressure during activity. The basic principle (hereafter referred to as the Principle) is as follows: Pressure must be maximized during activity to achieve optimal effect, but resting pressure must be low enough to minimize the risk of complications related to prolonged, continuous pressure. This is achieved through application of the FSB to a known pressure (as directly monitored on the band), resulting in a predictable pressure increase during activity.
The basic design of the air pillow FSB (U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,918) consisting of an air bladder over the extensor wad appears sound. The flaw in this design exists in the lack of standardization by which patients apply the band. However, the addition of a pressure monitor, either in the form of simple dial or linear pressure monitor built into the air bladder, would allow the user to apply the FSB to a desired goal pressure to achieve the aforementioned Principle effect. In our study, we found that patients familiar with the use of the FSB for treatment of tennis elbow were applying the band to pressures ranging from 20 to 100 mmHg. This is a wide range of application pressures rendering the FSB ineffective at the lower pressures and dangerous at the higher pressures. As well, this pressure monitor could be added to the simple circumferencial design or any other FSB design and need not be restricted to the air bladder design. The spirit of this patent involves the ability to measure the pressure of the FSB during rest and activity, with the goal of achieving the FSB's maximal effect through observation of the aforementioned Principle effect through a controlled, known application pressure.
Another related prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,400—Therapeutic bandage) envisions a bandage with “an internal air bladder selectively inflated to provide compression to the injury.” In reality, this effect is no different than that claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,918 (referenced above) as the user can selectively provide different levels of compression by applying the band tighter or looser. This prior art suggests the user can adjust the pressure, but makes no claim to achieving an optimal pressure that should be regulated or monitored. Thus, the flaw in this design also rests on the lack of monitoring the application pressure. Our invention allows the user to apply (and adjust) the band to a known, optimal pressure, and to avoid overtightening (excessive pressure) or applying too loosely (low pressure).